I Can't Wait for Tonight
by disneyotakuneko
Summary: When Nagisa closed the door, he leaned his back against it and covered his mouth up. "I just kissed him…" He shot up and cavorted over to who knows where, "I actually kissed Rei-chan!" He squealed as he kept touching his lips. He paused for a moment and looked back to the apartment, "I can't wait for tonight." Nagisa said as he licked his lips and continued walking.


**Hey my people~I'm back here with another fanfiction for you guys. If you haven't noticed already, I am pretty much obsessed with  
>yaoi… It's amazing though! eyes sparkle/ Here I have a new one for the anime: Free!. There are two seasons for that anime. First is Free! Iwatobi Swim  
>Club; Second one is Free! Eternal Summer. It is a really neat anime with lots of hot guys winks but fails miserably/! Please enjoy my lil oneshot between  
>Nagisa and Rei ;3 Love 'em! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Those of you who are following my Ohshc story, I haven't written the next chapter yet, but it should be up today or tomorrow! For me it's a Monday and I had today off. Thanks for reading!<strong>

* * *

><p>The blonde ran up the stairs as soon he spotted his destination. He was very eager to see why his friend had called him over so early that day. "Ah Rei-chan… Maybe it's<br>something about the competition coming up! We do need to practice." He stopped for a moment and pulled out his phone. The time read 8:34 A.M. Why had he called him so  
>early? They could always meet up later to swim or even just hang out. But it wasn't like the guy was complaining; he did have a slight crush on the bluenette. No. 'Slight' is an<br>understatement. He proceeded to go through is cell and find the message sent to him at 5 A.M., that he didn't get until about 30 minutes ago when he woke up. Once he  
>found the message, he kept rereading, somehow getting nervous about it.<p>

**To: **_**Nagisa-kun**_

**From: **_**Rei Ryugazaki**_

_**Hello, Nagisa-kun. Sorry for messaging you this early, but I need you to come over as soon as you get this. Don't ask why, please. Thank you. Bye-bye. **_

**Sent: August 3**_**, 2014- 5:10 A.M.**_

When Nagisa actually woke up and read the email, he swiftly responded with:

_**Oi! Rei-chan! I'm sorry I wasn't up earlier! **_๑•**́****ㅿ****•****̀**๑**) ****ᔆ****ᵒʳʳᵞ**_** I'll be over in a bit~ **_** (•ི̛ᴗ•̛)ྀ**

He read the message once more and put his cell away, continuing up the stairs with a little skip. The boy was too distracted with many fantasies in his head that he didn't realize he reached the top of the stairs and his phone was ringing obnoxiously.

"Turn that down, kid!"

Nagisa's thoughts were cut off when he heard a yell come from inside a house. He couldn't pinpoint where the voice came from so he just bowed in a random direction and apologized, "Gomen!" The boy checked his phone and saw Momo was calling. The call was ignored and soon the ringing stopped. He hurried up to a small apartment and a smile became visible upon his face. The blonde reached his hand up to the door. He hesitantly knocked, but quickly regained himself when he heard a voice.

"Come in!"

Nagisa opened the door slowly and peeked in. He noticed the shadow of a person in the kitchen. It had to be him. No mistake. "Ohayo, Rei-chan! I'm home, sweetie~" The boy sung as he opened the door completely. A groan could be heard from the opposite room.

"Welcome home, honey." The man said lazily. "Where have you been?"

Nagisa giggled at the sight of his friend play along with the 'pretend family' act. "The usual, you know." He replied as he walked in the kitchen. His mouth gaped open when he noticed an unusually sexy Rei in the kitchen. He was wearing nothing more than his boxers with an apron over them. Rei was cooking up some eggs and rice. "Mmm, Rei-chan! The food looks delicious," he smirked, "and so do you." He saw the bluenette tense up at the comment and Nagisa chuckled to himself. He loved getting his friend all flustered over the littlest things. "Although, you remind me of Haru-chan. He's always cooking in his apron over nothing but his swimsuit."

The man looked over his shoulder to Nagisa and turned his attention back to the food. "I can't even be compared to him. Haruka-senpai is just beautiful, and I… well I am me. Therefore, I cannot remind you of him."

The blonde laughed at his friend's statement. "True."

"Hey!"

"I was just kidding, R-e-i-chan! I think you're beautiful," he steadily walked over behind Rei and stood on his toes to reach the man's ear, "but you're more _sexy _than beautiful." His voice became husky. The bluenette shivered at his words. Nagisa smirked to himself in victory.

"Please, Nagisa-kun, not right now."

"_Not right now_? So you mean you want it later?" The boy acted happy and started jumping around Rei.

"What? No! I-I didn't mean that… It's just that right now is the worst time for you to tease me."

Nagisa pretended to be hurt at his words, "Tease you? Who, me?" He placed a hand on his chest, near where he believed his heart to be, "I would never do such a thing to my Rei-chan!" He hugged the man from behind and looked up to see a scarlet red face. "Awe~! Rei-chan is blushing! Was I the one who cause this cute scene?"

Rei bowed his head in embarrassment and shook his head, "You can sit down if you like, Nagisa-kun. I am almost done with breakfast if you haven't eaten yet." He grabbed the blonde's hands and carefully took them off of him. He walked over to a cabinet and grabbed out salt and pepper.

Nagisa pouted and stomped his way to an empty chair. "You're no fun, Rei-chan." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. After a minute or so, his eyes fluttered opened and locked on his target; Rei's ass. He simpered to himself. "So, why did you call me here at this time of day?"

"I actually wanted you to come when I messaged you. You didn't have to come three hours later. What I needed has long since passed so it's not necessary to tell you what it was."

The blonde cocked his head to the side, "Eh?"

"I'm only letting you stay for breakfast, but once you're done, please leave. I have to go running with Rin-san at ten." Rei turned around, carrying two plates of rice and eggs. He walked toward Nagisa and placed a plate in front of him and a plate across from the blonde.

"Wha-? Why?" Nagisa whined as he saw Rei pull a chair out for himself and sit down.

The bluenette stared at the boy before lifting up a fork, "Simple. I needed you a few hours ago," he stopped and raised some rice and egg to his mouth, "you weren't here," he opened his mouth and put the food in his mouth, "and it passed." He said in between bites.

"What passed?"

"The problem did, Nagisa-kun." Rei slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose more.

Nagisa slouched in his chair as he played with his food. "What was the problem, though? I really wanna know!"

Rei looked up to Nagisa in annoyance. He rolled his eyes and bluntly stated, "I had a boner."

"Oh." Nagisa looked down. Then the words finally sunk in. "Wait, what?!" His eyes widened and he jumped out of his seat, accidentally knocking his spoon and fork on the floor.

"What's wrong, Nagisa-kun?"

"_What's wrong?! _You just told me you had a boner and to top it off you had asked me to come down here!"

Rei sat still; all movement in the house stopped. "I… I did?"

"Yes!" Nagisa yelled.

"I-I really did… _Fuck._" The bluenette's hand ran through his hair, sweat dropping down from his face. "I don't know what came over me! Gomen, Nagisa-kun!" Rei stood up and bowed instantly, his face flushed. "I understand if you don't want to speak with me for a while!" He looked up, but averted his gaze from Nagisa. His face was bright red. He looked at his watch and bowed once more. "I have to go! Gomen! Bye and please don't worry about the dishes!" Rei quickly walked out of the kitchen while he threw off his apron.

"Wait, Rei-chan! It's not even 9:30 yet!" Nagisa ran after Rei. He was picking up a bag and had already changed into sweats, well only sweatpants.

"I-uh- I just remembered that Rin-san wanted to meet at a-uh- somewhere! Bye!"

"At least put on a shirt!"

"No! I'm fine! Ah, where is it?!" Rei was pacing around the house.

"Rei-chan! Look at me!" Nagisa reached to grab a hold of Rei's wrist, but missed when the bluenette did a sharp turn and passed Nagisa. "Ugh, Rei-chan!"

"I'm looking for something so you can leave now!"

"Tell me what you're looking for and I may be able to help you find it!" Nagisa insisted.

"No!"

"You're never going to find it then…"

"Never going to find it my ass. You don't even know what I'm looking for!" Rei snapped and stared at Nagisa. He was breathing heavily with his face still flushed. "I'm looking for my phone! Damn it. Just please- help me find it. Then leave."

The blonde stared at his friend. Only a couple of minutes ago he told Nagisa he had a boner. He called Nagisa over. Did Rei want Nagisa to… _Help him?_ The boy tried to rid of the thought. "I'll only leave if you promise to call me later. K, Rei-chan?"

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever."

Nagisa smiled widely, "Good job, R-e-i-chan! Here's your phone!" The boy ran over to Rei and pulled a blue phone out of his jacket's pocket. "I saw it on the table and decided to grab it."

Rei stared at Nagisa in confusion, "Why? Wait never mind. Just give it to me!" He held out his hand, waiting querulously.

"Tsk, tsk! Patience, patience!" Nagisa winked at Rei and dropped the cell in his hands. "You better call me tonight." And with that Nagisa drew Rei into a rough kiss. His tongue glided lightly across the bluenette's bottom lip.

Rei was so shocked from the sudden intrusion that he couldn't help but keep his mouth opened, allowing Nagisa to slip his tongue in. He wanted to taste every bit of Rei just in case his plan wouldn't work later that night. Once he was satisfied, which took about 3 minutes, he dubiously pulled away and scurried out the door.

Rei stupefied as he watched the front door fasten. He put the back of his hand up to his lips and his face turned a deep, _deep _scarlet. "What just-" he looked down to his phone, "happened?"

* * *

><p>When Nagisa closed the door, he leaned his back against it and covered his mouth up. "I just kissed him…" He shot up and cavorted over to who knows where, "I actually kissed Rei-chan!" He squealed as he kept touching his lips. He paused for a moment and looked back to the apartment, "I can't wait for tonight." Nagisa said as he licked his lips and continued walking.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? I know it might have been somewhat confusing and the characters OOC, but I tried my best! I'm not sure if I should make another part or not so yeah... Well whatever! Bye~<strong>


End file.
